A Love That Never Dies
by Katherine Del Rey
Summary: Most everyone knows about the "sire bond" and the "cure". But what happens to Stefan and Elena if the sire bond is broken and they want to find the cure together? Well, you can find out in "A Love That Never Dies"!
1. Chapter 1

"Erase it, erase all of it."

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing Stefan say.

Rebekah: "I thought she was your epic love Stefan."

Stefan: "Yeah I thought so too."

Rebekah: "HAHA, no. That would be far too easy."

Stefan: "Then why would you even ask?"

Rebekah: "To prove to your dear Elena that you don't even want to know her anymore."

Elena: "Stefan, is that true?"

Stefan: "You slept with Damon, do you think I wanted to know that? You're sired to him Elena."

Elena: "Stefan, I love you."

Stefan: "No you made it clear that you weren't in love with me."

Rebekah: "Well, clearly my job here is done, now if you two will excuse me."

Rebekah left the room thinking that she had split Elena and Stefan up for good.

Elena: "Do you think she bought it?"

Stefan: "I hope so."

Elena went over to Stefan and kissed him. Stefan pulled Elena in tight and hugged her, happy that the sire bond was broken and her original feelings had returned.

Elena: "You know that all of that was a mistake right, that I wouldn't have slept with him if I knew that I was sired to him?"

Stefan: "What you felt for him was real, the sire bond just heightened it, but you aren't sired to him anymore. We can be together again."

Elena: "Part of me still loves Damon though."

That was the equivalent of a dagger in the heart for Stefan, "I know, I think you always will. If this is too soon for you then we can stop…"

Elena: "No, we missed enough time together."

He pulled her in and kissed her.

Stefan: "We should leave before Rebekah gets suspicious."

When Stefan opened the door Rebekah was standing outside, "Too late Stefan."


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan couldn't believe they weren't more careful. The sire bond had been broken for weeks now and they had been seeing each other since then. No one had suspected a thing, not even Damon.

Rebekah: "So what the hell is going on?"

Stefan: "The sire bond is broken and Elena and I are back together."

Rebekah: "Why would you want me to erase your memories of her?"

Stefan: "I knew you wouldn't, so I let you believe I wanted you to."

Rebekah: "I can still do it if I want to. All it takes is a little compulsion."

Elena: "Don't."

Rebekah looked at her: "Whom the hell asked you to talk, I wasn't addressing you, and neither was Stefan."

Elena: "Please don't do it Rebekah."

Rebekah: "But then you would live in an eternity of pain knowing that your epic love had no idea who you were or what you two had. Doesn't that sound miserable?"

Elena nodded, signaling that she agreed it sounded awful.

Rebekah: "Well that's what happened to me when Niklaus made Stefan forget all about us. I had to live with the pain of knowing the man I loved would never remember me or what we had shared."

Elena: "You really hate me that much."

Rebekah looked at her and smiled: "Yes, I really do."

Stefan: "Please don't do it Rebekah."

Rebekah looked right into his eyes and compelled him: "You will forget every memory of Elena Gilbert, all the kisses you shared, all the feeling you had, EVERYTHING. If you look at her all you will think about is Katherine and how much you hated her and now how much you hate Elena."

Stefan snapped out of the compulsion. He looked at Elena in disgust.

Elena: "Stefan, its me, Elena."

Stefan: "Who?"

Elena got tears in her eyes: "Katherine's doppelgänger."

Stefan: "I hate her, and I hate you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Rebekah smiled: "I see my work here is done, goodbye lovers, or should I say enemies?"

She walked out of the room and left for good this time. Stefan started out of the room when Elena took him by his arm. Before she could do anything else he threw her against the wall and she hit her head pretty hard. He looked at her, his eyes were filled with pitty.

Stefan went over to her: "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Elena looked at his eyes: "You really don't remember do you?"

Stefan: "What? Or should I say whom? I remember Katherine very well, you are just like her from what I understand."

Elena: "We dated, for almost three years. I had to choose Stefan. Can't you remember anything? The night Rebekah caused Matt to crash into the river below Wickery Bridge I had to choose between you and Damon and I chose you."

Stefan: "I don't know what you're talking about. But if you are fine I'll be leaving."

Elena was about to say something else when Stefan left the room. She pulled out her cell phone and called Damon and asked him to come to the school. When he arrived she filled him in on the fact once he broke the sire bond she was back with Stefan.

Damon: "I knew that would happen, but what do you want me to do? Rebekah is the only one, besides the other Originals, that can make him remember and they all stick together no matter what."

Elena: "So that's it? We just give up on him? You didn't when he became the ripper again and I don't think you should now."

Damon: "That was different and you know it. We can't bring him back from compulsion but we could bring him back from killing."

Elena: "Please Damon-"

Damon: "No. You chose him and I promised him no matter what I would leave and let you two live your lives, and this is part of your lives. You have to find a way. Maybe see if you can vervain him then bleed him out. Other than that I have no idea what else to do. Good luck."


	4. Chapter 4

Elena went home and paced around the living room, thinking about what she could possibly do. Why was this happening? Why did Rebekah do this? She was tired of just standing around and she decided to go talk to her best friend, Caroline Forbes.

While Elena went to go find Caroline, Stefan went to go find Rebekah or Damon, whoever he could find first. He went home first and Damon was there waiting for him.

Stefan: "Hey Damon."

Damon: "Hey, so what happened with Elena?"

Stefan: "That crazy bitch? Well I was trying to leave the room and then she grabbed my arm. I just reacted just as I thought anyone would and I shook her off my arm, she ended up thrown against the wall."

Damon's mouth dropped, he couldn't help it. He was just so shocked at Stefan.

Stefan: "Close your mouth, she's fine. I went over to her because I felt bad and I helped her up. She was sputtering some nonsense that one day she had to choose between you and me. She said the night she was crossing Wickery Bridge she was coming back to me."

Damon nodded: "She called me after."

Stefan: "And?"

Damon: "Stefan, you are under compulsion. Rebekah made you forget about Elena. She isn't lying. You two had something special, and no one should be able to take that away. Not me, not Rebekah, no one. Just go talk to Elena."

Stefan nodded and thought that nothing bad could happen from them just talking.

Stefan went up to Elena's door and knocked. Caroline opened the door and looked at someone she couldn't even recognize.

Stefan: "Hey Caroline, is Elena here?"

Caroline: "I thought you hated her."

Stefan: "Actually I love her."


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline: "What the hell are you talking about? That's impossible, Rebekah compelled you and you threw Elena against the wall."

Stefan: "I know it seems impossible."

Caroline: "So that's all I get? Seriously? You think I'm going to let you see her after you did that to her? She is so upset, so crushed, so explain further or leave."

Stefan took a long breath in and whispered: "I'm not under compulsion."

Caroline laughed: "Ha-ha very funny Stefan, now tell me-"

Stefan: "I'm not kidding."

Caroline: "How am I supposed to believe you? You threw Elena against a wall."

Stefan: "The water supply is tainted with vervain right? Well, I've slipping some of it into my drinks."

Caroline: "Like Katherine…"

Stefan: "Exactly, she resisted Klaus' compulsion and you could do that too, we all could."

Caroline: "Doesn't it burn?"

Stefan: "Yes, but wouldn't it be worth it if we wouldn't worry about the stupid Originals?"

Caroline frowned: "I guess…."

Stefan: "What…?"

Caroline: "Why did you have to hurt her? You threw her against the wall…she was so hurt by that…I just…"

Stefan: "What? You just what?"

Caroline: "Look as much as I love Elena and I love you two being together….I think you aren't the best thing for her right now."

Stefan: "What."

Caroline: "Look Stefan you heard me. You can come in and talk to her and explain what you did to her, but I'm telling you, she is so upset. She said…she said…"

Stefan: "She said...?"

Caroline: "She said the next time she saw you, she wanted to stake you."


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan: "What are you talking about Caroline?"

Caroline reflected on the conversation she had with Elena moments ago before Stefan arrived. Elena had called her in a panic and asked her to come over so they could talk. Caroline was worried so she got over to her house as soon as possible. When she got there she knocked on the door and there was no answer. She opened the door herself and looked around to make sure it wasn't some kind of trap. When she turned her head to the living room she saw Elena on the floor crying. She ran inside and hugged Elena tight. They sat like that for about three minutes before Elena got the courage to talk about what happened. They went up to Elena's rooms and then Elena went into the story about how Rebekah erased all of Stefan's memories of her and what they had been through together. She then proceeded to tell her about how Stefan threw her up against the wall.

Caroline: "He what."

Elena: "I know it doesn't sound like him but I swear it happened."

Caroline: "No I believe you."

Elena: "What's the point of having him around if he doesn't remember me and if he would be that hostile towards me?"

Caroline: "What do you mean?"

Elena: "I want to kill him."

Caroline [to Stefan]: "And that's when you came to the door, she's up in her room now."

Stefan: "I want to see her."

All of the sudden their conversation was interrupted by Damon: "What…wait…Elena called me…"

Stefan looked at Caroline and then Elena was talking down the stairs: "Get Stefan out of here or I swear I will kill him. And Caroline, you can leave too. I just want to be with Damon."

Stefan: "Elena please, let me explain."

Caroline: "Yes listen to Stefan Elena. He has a good reason for doing what he did!"

Elena: "So he has a good reason for throwing the girl he loved against the wall and leaving her there? I was hurt, alone, scared. I want all of you gone, except for Damon."

Damon: "No. Listen to Stefan."

Elena: "You too? I thought you loved me, and you would do anything for me."

Caroline: "That's low Elena."

Elena: "Maybe I should say what I think more often. Maybe I should just… turn it off. I wouldn't be hurt, scared, or alone. Or maybe I would be but it wouldn't feel like it."

Stefan looked into her eyes, she seemed serious: "Please Elena don't-"

Damon: "Let her do it."

Stefan: "You're crazy. Stop encouraging her."

Caroline: "Elena please."

Damon: "Do it."

Elena looked around: "It's done. I can't feel it anymore. I'm not alone, or hurt, or anything."


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan: "Elena, please come back, I will make you come back to me."

Damon: "Let her go. She's changed."

Stefan looked at him: "Are you kidding. You couldn't just leave us alone? You had to stay here even after the sire bond was broken?"

Damon: "Maybe she realizes what she wants, me and not you."

Stefan took a step forward and then stepped back. He looked at Elena and Caroline then back at Damon. All of the sudden there was a loud "thwack!" as Stefan's fist made contact with Damon's nose. Damon took a hard fall to the ground. Caroline jumped when she heard the noise and Elena took a step forward. Stefan looked at Elena.

Elena: "What was that for?"

Stefan: "I love you. I wont let anyone take you away from me. I wont let you take yourself away. You were the one that was going to help me before you wanted to stake me. When my humanity turned off you brought me back. I will do the same for you."

Elena: "You really care, don't you?"

Stefan got tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat: "Of course I do."

Elena: "But I don't have anything left for me here Stefan."

Stefan: "You have me."

Elena looked into his eyes, she saw memories that she remember for first meeting him. She remembered the butterflies she got whenever he looked at her. The way his smile made everything else seem so unimportant. The things he said to her that made her feel so special. He called her beautiful instead of hot, said she was lovely. Said all these things that made her feel like a person and not some sort of object or trophy to put on the shelf and use when it was convenient for him. But there was still all the heartbreak that came with him. The dark side of him, the rippah. The thing that she could never accept yet it was a thing she wanted to experience for herself. She wanted to drink warm blood, she wanted to not care who she hurt, she wanted to live her life with no strings attached and this was the time for her to do it.

Damon stumbled to his feet and tried to maintain his balance.

Elena: "I- I don't know if that's enough anymore."

Stefan took Elena's hand and held it to his heart: "Can you feel that?"

Elena nodded, unsure of where he was going for this.

Stefan: "Its beating for you and only you. Without you I don't think I can live anymore. You might as well stake me yourself if you wont turn your humanity back on."

Elena: "Maybe I will someday, ya know, stake you; but not today. And I'm not turning my humanity back on. I love you Stefan, but I was always so careful when I was alive, as a human. I don't want to be like that anymore. I want to have a life worth living. I want to live on my terms, and you not being rippah you is…holding me back…I just don't want you or need you right now. I don't need you or Damon. For once I can just be me, without the Salvatores."


	8. Chapter 8

Stefan looked at Caroline to see if she had anything to say. She just shook her head, she was so stunned she didn't know what to think.

Caroline: "Elena come back inside and they will leave."

Elena: "Sounds good."

Elena went back inside and Caroline was about to shut the door when Damon stuck his foot in it.

Damon: "Let me talk to her. I can bring her back."

Caroline: "No. All you're going to do is see if you can get a little action from her. And I am not going to let that happen." She looked at Stefan: "Get him out of here please."

Stefan nodded and grabbed Damon by the arm and started to walk away. Caroline shut the door and locked it and ran up to Elena's room.

Caroline: "Elena, please come back."

Elena: "I didn't go anywhere, I'm right here."

Caroline: "No I mean turn on your humanity again."

Elena: "No."

Caroline: "What will Jeremy think when he hears that you turned it off. I thought one of the only reasons you were still here was for him. And now you aren't even you anymore."

Elena didn't think about Jeremy…she wondered what he would think, but that wasn't enough to bring her back: "He will understand."

All of the sudden there was a knock at the door. Caroline went down to answer it and knew that the person who was knocking wouldn't be able to get in since she locked the door.

Caroline: "Katherine?"

Elena: "No, Caroline its me, Elena."

Caroline: "Nice try Katherine but Elena is upstairs."

Elena: "I'm not kidding, and I will prove it to you. In third grade you got gum stuck in your hair and I cut it out for you. Then we wanted to play hair dresser so I took a bowl and cut around it to give you a bowl cut. Your mom got so mad. So do you believe me?"

Caroline's mouth dropped: "Wait if you are you…that means…"

Katherine: "Yes that means I was pretending to be Elena the whole time. From the moment you found me on the ground."

Elena: "Wait Caroline I went everywhere looking for you. I went to your house then to the grill then to the school and then back to your house. Then I came home and the door was locked…"

Caroline: "Oh my god."

Katherine: "Ya know making a trade with Rebekah was the best idea I have ever had."

Elena: "What are you talking about?"

Katherine: "Klaus would stop looking for me or hunting me as long as I messed up you and Stefan for good. Rebekah knew her compulsion didn't work. But now I am safe and your life is hell. Ta-ta Elena."

With that Katherine sent an air kiss Elena's way and walked off the porch and in a blink of an eye, Katherine was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline: "We need to find her."

Elena: "I know but first I need to know what happened here. Is Jeremy okay?"

Caroline thought for a second: "Wait how…" Her thought trailed off. None of this was making sense. But there could not be three doppelgängers could there?

Elena: "How what?"

Caroline: "She was talking about all the memories you had with Stefan…or at least she was thinking about them…almost wishing she was….you."

Elena took a step back: "Caroline, I need to know what happened."

Caroline: "How do I know I can trust you?"

Elena: "Its me. Plus I am the end of the Petrova bloodline."

Caorline: "I know but what about…" Caroline thought about a name she had heard once: Tatia Petrova.

Elena: "What about…?"

Caroline: "Tatia."

Elena looked down at her feet: "Caroline, no one has even seen Tatia. We don't know if she is real."

Caroline: "Okay fine."

Caroline took a step inside the house. And motioned Elena inside but she was careful not to invite her in.

Elena took a step forward: "Why don't we go to the grill or something."

Caroline: "No I think you should rest. It sounds like its been a long day for you."

Elena took another step forward

Tatia: "You aren't as dumb as you look."

Caroline: "So are you Tatia?"

Tatia: "Yes. I've been in close contact with Katherine."

Caroline: "Where is Elena?"

Tatia: "Some place you will never find, and I bet by now, Stefan and Damon are right there with her."

Caroline: "You sent Katherine to take them."

Tatia: "Along with some help. Some other, more muscular vampires."

Caroline: "Where is she."

Tatia: "I'm not telling."

Caroline: "And I'm not asking."

Tatia: "Well then I guess we are at a stand still on this one, aren't we?"

Caroline looked into her eyes and could see she wasn't kidding. But she was going to find Elena no matter what.

***** I KNOW THAT TATIA WAS KILLED BY MIKAEL OR AT LEAST THAT'S WHAT IT SAYS ON TVD WIKIA BUT FOR MY STORY I MADE HER ALIVE AND IT IS FANFIC SO PLEASE JUST GO WITH IT?*****


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline took a hard look at Tatia and she gave a devil like smile back at her. Caroline thought about what she could do. She could kill her, right here right now, but then she would never find Elena, Stefan, or Damon. She stood for a second and thought. Then without another second going by she went to Tatia and snapped her neck. Tatia fell to the ground and Caroline dragged her inside. She took her into the kitchen then tied her up in a chair. She found yellow rubber gloves and put them on so she could take a towel with water (which was laced with vervain because of Bonnie's father) and waited for her to wake up. When she finally woke up she was groggy, dazed and a little confused.

Tatia: "Where am I?"

Caroline: "Where is Elena?"

Tatia: "You think you can tie me up to get an answer out of me?"

Caroline got close to her face: "No, but I can torture it out of you."

Tatia: "What are you-"

Before she could utter another word Caroline took the towel and wrapped it around her mouth, like Alaric once did to her. Tatia screamed and Caroline undid the tie that kept the towel around her mouth.

Caroline: "Will you tell me now?"

Tatia: "I cant."

Caroline: "Why not."

Tatia: "The deal that Katherine made, it wasn't just about Elena and Stefan. Yeah sure that was a plus to make her life hell but it was really for her safety."

Caroline: "Yeah she told me, and you were there too. She said that Rebekah told her if she could keep Stefan away from Elena Klaus would stop hunting her."

Tatia: "Then what's in it for Klaus? Don't you see that?"

Caroline: "Nothing, there was absolutely nothing in it for Klaus."

Tatia: "Exactly. Katherine had the cure, the one dose of the cure. Klaus wants more hybrids and the only thing that can make them is Elena's blood…"

Caroline: "So Katherine gave Klaus the cure to give to Elena so he could make his hybrids again. And in return Klaus would stop hunting Katherine."

Tatia: "Again, you aren't as stupid as you look."

Caroline: "Still that doesn't answer my question…where is Elena?"

Tatia: "I cant tell you."

Caroline: "Cant? Or wont?"

Tatia squirmed in her seat: "Both."

Caroline: "You're afraid."

Tatia: "Yes. I am. You should be too. Klaus is the most powerful Original."

Caroline: "But he wouldn't hurt me…"

Tatia: "Wait….you're the Caroline he was talking about?"

Caroline: "What did he say?"

Tatia: "I wasn't allowed to lay a hand on you. Neither was Katherine. Or we would be killed."

Caroline got a small grin on her face. He loved her. Her face got serious again.

Caroline: "Tell me where Elena is."

Tatia: "Fine. She's at the caves."

Caroline's mouth dropped: "The…caves…?"


	11. Chapter 11

Caroline couldn't believe it. The caves of all places really? The caves were scary and her and Elena had been afraid of them since their friend, Jodi, fell ioff of one of them when they were in fifth grade and died. Caroline and Elena hadn't been back there since.

Tatia: "You cant go there, they will kill you."

Caroline: "I don't care. I'm going anyway. I will find my friends."

Caroline made her way to the door.

Tatia: "Are you going to untie me?"

Caroline: "You're a vampire, you should be strong enough to do it yourself."

With that being said Caroline made her way to the cave. Soon enough she was at the opening of the cave and started to walk in.

Caroline: "Hello?"

Rebekah came out: "Caroline? What are you doing?"

Caroline: "I came to save my friends."

Rebekah: "See I don't have a problem with you and Nik likes you so I am going to give you a chance to leave while you can."

Caroline: "Im not leaving without Elena, Stefan, and Damon."

Rebekah: "Fine I'm out of here. I cant see him kill-"

Caroline: "Kill who?"

Rebekah: "Damon."

Caroline ran past Rebekah into the cave. It was dark and she tripped a couple of times but when she got to where everyone else was there was a fire so she could see everyone. They were placed in a triangle. Elena was the point and Damon and Stefan were the two bottom angles. Klaus was standing in front of Damon, who looked like her was already dead, with a wooden stake in his hand.

She was hearing Elena yell: "No please don't kill him I love him! I love him as much as I love Stefan! Please don't! Damon if you can hear me I love you and I always will!"

Caroline: "Klaus stop! Please don't kill him."

Klaus turned to see the woman he loved before his eyes, dirty, bleeding, and crying.

Klaus: "Caroline you weren't supposed to find out."

Caroline: "Well I did and I'm asking you, please don't kill them."

Klaus: "As long as they are around I wont get my hybrids."

Caroline: "I thought you didn't give a damn about your hybrids?"

Klaus: "I lied okay? I lie, I am not human, I don't feel. I do not care who I hurt."

Caroline: "But you are capable of love, and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

Caroline kept moving closer to Klaus as she was talking. By the end of her sentence she was standing a foot away from Klaus and held his hand.

Caroline: "Please, give it to me."

Klaus started to give up the stake but then pushed Caroline to the ground and staked Damon through the heart.

Elena broke out into more sobs that she thought possible: "No! He can't be dead, no please! Klaus why?"

Damon started to desiccate while Elena cried more and more.


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan and Elena couldn't see a thing since the cave was so dark. Elena stopped crying. She loved Damon, that was true, but she loved Stefan more. She will always love Stefan more.

Stefan: "Elena?! Elena are you okay?"

Elena: I'm fine, are you okay?"

Stefan: "Yeah I'm fine. Where's Caroline is she okay?"

Caroline: "I'm fine. I wasn't even hurt."

Klaus: "I would never hurt you Caroline."

Caroline: "Bullshit. Now let me and my friends go."

Klaus: "I cant do that."

Caroline: "Damon was always the one protecting Elena from you. Stefan and I will help you with your hybrids if you let us go."

Elena: "Caroline how-"

Stefan: "We will. I swear we will."

Elena: "Stefan! How can you two give me up like that?"

Stefan: "Elena we aren't. We are helping you now stop."

Klaus thought about it for a minute: "How can I even trust you three?"

Caroline: "You can't, you'll just have to."

Klaus: "I don't know if I can do that."

Elena: "Please just kill me."

Stefan: "Elena don't say that."

Caroline: "Elena shut up."

Klaus: "I'm not killing you. That is the last thing I would do, I would drain you of all your blood first."

Elena looked towards him in shock. She still couldn't really see him or anyone for that matter.

Elena thought to herself. She wasn't going to let herself and her friends be slaves to Klaus. She could see her hand. She saw her daylight ring and she knew that soon enough the sun would be rising and coming into the cave. She struggled but she pulled her hand out of the rope that Klaus used to tie her down. She pulled off her daylight ring and threw it off the edge so it went down to a lower cliff. No one would be able to find it in time. They all sat there in silence as the sun began to rise. Elena began to cry to herself. She regretted this.

Elena: "Stefan, no matter what happens, I love you. I have always loved you. And Caroline, thank you for being my best friend. I truly couldn't think of better friends than you and Bonnie. Thank you both. I'll miss you"

Stefan: "Elena what are-"

Before Stefan could finish his sentence the sun peered into the cave through a small crack and began to burn Elena. Klaus scrambled to find her daylight ring but couldn't. Stefan began to cry and Caroline looked away because she couldn't even see her best friend die. Elena caught fire and then without another second passing she was gone. Her lifeless body was lying there, covered in smoke.

Stefan looked up at Klaus, still crying: "Why couldn't you let us go?"


	13. Chapter 13

Elena's body was no longer in the sun, no one had even touched her. Caroline went over to Elena's seemingly dead body, she was only in the sun for a minute, but Caroline guessed that's all it took for a vampire to catch fire. She looked at Elena long and hard. Caroline was about to untie Elena when she saw her blink. Caroline jumped back, startled. Elena put her finger up to her mouth to make a "shh" gesture. Caroline nodded slightly.

Caroline: "I'm taking her out of here."

Klaus: "Fine."

Caroline was surprised that worked. Caroline untied a dead looking Elena and carried her out of the cave, "I'll be back in one minute for Stefan."

Before Caroline carried Elena out of the darkness of the cave she needed to find Elena's daylight ring to make sure Elena didn't really die.

Caroline: Where is it? Your ring, where is it?"

Elena could barely speak, even though she did not actually die, she felt like death, "The cave…"

Elena had gestured to an enterence to another cave. Caroline entered and it took about three minutes to find her ring. Once she did, Caroline went over and put it on Elena's finger.

Caroline: "Stay right here, I'm going to get Stefan. And look dead."

Elena nodded, not being able to even find the strength to say okay.

Caroline went back into the cave to get Stefan.

Klaus: "Take him. You're all worthless to me now."

Caroline: "You are a monster. If you don't leave town within the week I will kill you."

Klaus: "You don't have a white oak stake."

Caroline: "You're right, I don't. But I do know you have a sister who hates you as much as I do."

Klaus' smirk was wiped off his face as he screamed: "Just take him!"

Caroline quickly untied Stefan and they ran out of the cave. Elena looked dead like Caroline had told her to. Stefan went over to her limp body and started to cry over it.

Stefan: "I am so sorry Elena. This is all my fault."

Caroline: "I'm going to take her home. Follow us."

Caroline picked up Elena's seemingly dead body once again and got her home in no time. The three of them walked into the house where Jeremy was sitting on the couch, playing his usual video games.

Jeremy: "Please tell me….she isn't…dead…"

Stefan: "Jeremy I-"

Caroline cut Stefan off: "She isn't.

Stefan: "What are you talking about Caroline?"

Caroline: "Elena, you're safe now, we are at home."

Elena's eyes fluttered and she opened them.

Stefan ran over to where Caroline was holding her, "Oh my god. Elena. How-"

Caroline: "Look I don't know how she is still alive. And I might be a vampire but holding her for this long is getting tiresome."

Stefan: "Oh sorry."

Stefan took Elena out of Caroline's hands and laid her on the couch where Jeremy was sitting when they got home. Caroline summed up the story in less than twenty words for Jeremy.

Elena was getting more and more strength. But she hadn't had blood in days.

Elena: "I…need…."

Stefan: "She needs blood."

Jeremy: "We don't have any."

Stefan: "Fine I will go home and get some and be back in five minutes."

Jeremy: "No that's too long, she could really die by then. She can feed from me."

Stefan: "I don't know if that's such a good idea. She might not be able to stop."

Jeremy: "If it gives her the strength to wait for you to come back with blood then its worth it."

Stefan nodded and held Elena's head up to Jeremy's neck. She slowly bit into his flesh and slowly started to drain some blood. Jeremy told them that she was doing it slowly and that he was fine. Elena started to pick up the pace and Jeremy started to go pale and his eyes were going slag.

Stefan took Elena off of Jeremy, slowly but she didn't resist. She seemed to be completely aware of what she was doing and seemed to have a good amount of control over the situation. Caroline had a bandaid, food, and water ready for Jeremy to make sure he wouldn't pass out. Once Caroline had taken care of Jeremy she went over to a regenerated Elena.

Elena smirked: "Wasn't that a good plan?"


	14. Chapter 14

Caroline's mouth shot open: "Seriously?! A good plan?! Elena you have to be kidding. I would kill you myself right now."

Caroline shut her mouth and ran to her best friend and hugged her, a little too tight I guess because Elena let out a little whimper. A good whimper, but a hurt one at the same time.

Elena: "But I couldn't save Damon…"

Stefan felt awful. He had almost forgotten about his brother being killed. He just left his brother's body. He felt a lump swell up inside his throat.

Stefan: "Excuse me."

Without another word Stefan got up. He opened the door and stood outside on the porch. He wanted to punch something, anything. Stefan sat down on the step and started to cry. Not loudly, but Caroline opened the door.

Caroline: "No one blames you."

She sat down next to Stefan and put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder. She could barely fit her arm around his muscular body. Stefan let out a little giggle.

Stefan: "Your like rubbing my ribs."

Caroline laughed: "Its not my fault my little arm cant fit around you!"

Stefan: "I know no one blames me, but I'm going back to get his body."

Caroline: "What if he isn't dead?"

Stefan: "We all saw him die. It wasn't like Elena. The stake went through his heart and stayed there. He turned gray."

Caroline: "Go back for his body. I will stay here with Elena and make sure she's okay."

Stefan nodded and got up. Caroline got up too and gave him a hug. She went back inside. Once Stefan heard the door lock he went back to the caves.

When he got to the caves Klaus was no longer there. But there was someone over Damon's dead body.

Stefan silently went up behind him and held him in a head lock. It was a Damon doppleganger, or at least he thought.

Stefan: Who are you?

"Im not Damon, if that's what you were hoping."

Stefan: "Then who are you."

"Ethan, Ethan Homes."

Stefan: "Are you Damon's doppleganger?"

Ethan laughed: "No, thank god."

Ethan pulled out what seemed to be a flashlight, but it was in the shape of an oval.

Ethan: "It's a witch light."

Stefan got a better look at him. He had hair exactly like Damon's but his face was completely different. He had gray-green eyes and a lot of freckles. His nose looked as if it has been broken a few times.

Stefan: "So you're a witch?"

Ethan: "Yes. I came looking for Klaus, he was an old friend. His sister said he could be found here. When I came, this is what I found. A dead vampire. I should have guessed Klaus would do something like this."

Stefan: "So what do you want with Klaus?"

Ethan: "Witches in New Orleans are looking to kill him without actually using white oak. They found a spell. They just need to collect their ingredients. That should take a few months, but Klaus has saved my life a number of times. I figured I owed him one."

Stefan: "I just came back for my brother's body…so if you don't mind."

Ethan: "Of course not. Im sorry for your loss, Stefan."

Stefan looked at him: "How do you know who I am?"

Ethan: "You and Damon are a lot more well known among the other vampire and witches than you may think. I also hear a lot of talk about a young, new vampire named Elena. Katerina's doppleganger.

Stefan: "If you're looking to kill her too, don't bother, shes already dead."

Ethan: "You take me for a fool, don't you? I know Elena isn't really dead. But, Damon is. I don't want to harm Elena, I actually want to help her."

Stefan: "How?"

Ethan: "By making sure Elena can never be turned back into a human to make more hybrids."

Stefan: "You want her to be forever immortal? Like never be able to die, not even with a stake?"

Ethan: "I said I owed Klaus _a _favor. But I will not let him make more hybrid minions."

Stefan: "Lets go talk."


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan had taken Damon's body back the Salvatore Mansion and buried him out in the woods. Ethan had helped him along the way. It was nice to have someone there. Someone who didn't know him, and didn't seem to care about who he was. Ethan must not have known as much about Stefan than he thought.

Stefan: "We can go inside and talk."

Ethan: "Okay. You must know about the cure? Correct?"

Stefan: "Of course I do. I wanted to find it with Elena, for Elena."

Ethan: "Well, if you do that, Klaus will take Elena and use all her blood for all the hybrids he can make."

Stefan: "But its what Elena wants."

Ethan: "And I can understand that. But what if I can get Elena the Silas like immortality everyone dreams of? She would be safe forever. I can get it for you too. Then when you two take it, you can find the cure together and use it on whoever you want."

Stefan: "Why are you willing to do this?"

Ethan: "I lost my true love to one of Klaus' experiments. She was a werewolf and I am a witch. We weren't really supposed to see each other. But we did anyway. She was the only one I really trusted. When she said she met someone that could make her into a vampire and make sure she lived a long life, I was happy. She said she was going to do it. I put an immortality on myself. I am going to be this age forever. She was supposed to be this age forever with me. When Klaus' plans went sideways, she came to me. She was very sick. I tried every spell to make sure she didn't die. Klaus showed up at my door and told me to stop trying to make her better. I told him I was going to kill him myself. He said he knew I wasn't going to but I wanted to, so badly."

Stefan: "So why didn't you?"

Ethan: "Because, he told me he had found Elena, and was going to get her blood and he needed a loyal witch to come with him and help him. So I did. He said Clary would be fine. Along the way here a lot of vampires came looking for revenge, they couldn't kill Klaus so they tried to kill me. Klaus saved me every time. I literally owed him my life. When we got here I found out he wanted to kill Elena, drain her of her blood. I said I couldn't help him take another life, a living humans life. I left him. He didn't take kindly to that. But he already knew Clary wouldn't have made it."

Stefan: "So you are saving his life, but you also want to make it a living hell?"

Ethan: "As long as you and Elena have Silas like immortality and the cure, you two will be more powerful than Klaus. You can even kill him if you want. I just want to save him from the witches."

Stefan: "I have to talk to Elena…"

Ethan: "Of course. I will be here for another week. Then by the end of the week I will be taking Klaus back to New Orleans with me."

Stefan: "I will have an answer for you by tomorrow."

With that Ethan got up and shook Stefan's hand and was out the door. Stefan was going to have to get Elena to agree. But he was going to get Elena the Silas like immortality whether she liked it or not.


End file.
